1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display unit of a speedometer for an automobile, in which a liquid-crystal bar graph display is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional speedometer of the above-noted type, it has been variously devised to enable a driver to readily watch the meter. However, in the prior art there has been no disclosure for any display unit capable of gradually increasing the accuracy of scale at speeds below a medium speed, in particular by changing a large space of scale over to a small space of scale or changing a small space of scale over to a large space of scale over the full scale of the meter according to the changes of car speed.